Brave Soul Switching
by Bulma Greenleaf
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter's and Legolas Greenleaf's souls are switched? This is a Harry Potter & Lord of the Rings crossover! AND FINALLY! CHAPTER 15! Just sit back and enjoy the story! C'mon, what are you waiting for? Go read it right now!
1. What's going on?

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story! I sure hope you like it! After this first chapter, please tell me what you think! Let the story begin!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings!  
  
Harry looked around. How did he get here? He was standing next to a white horse. People were riding past past him on other horses. Was this a dream? It had to be. The things he saw now, were too beautiful to be true. Wonderful buildings, probably designed by the world's finest designers.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a voice, right from behind him.  
  
,,Is something wrong, Legolas?"  
  
Harry turned around. Legolas? He looked at the man who had spoken. The man had long, brown, greasy hair and stared at him. Harry realised he'd better answer.  
  
,,No, everything's fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
The man smiled. ,,Okay. I'll see you at the council, then."  
  
He turned around and walked away, leading his horse too the stables.  
  
Harry couldn't understand this weird dream. What was he supposed to do? Bringing this white horse to the stables, too? He considered that would be the best. He had decided to play along with this dream. In this dream, he would be a guy named Legolas.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
Legolas felt pretty strange. Was he dreaming? He looked around curiously. He sat in a comfortable chair, close to a pleasent fire. He got up from the chair, but surprisingly enough he couldn't stand tall. Then Legolas noticed he wore a long, black tunic. He stared at it in surprise.  
  
On that moment, he felt 2 hands grab his shoulders. He led out a cry of surprise and turned around as fast as he could. A girl with long, curly hair was standing in front of him.  
  
The girl looked at him, worried. ,,I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you OK?"  
  
Legolas stared at her for a moment. Why didn't he hear her come? His Elven- ears should be able to hear a normal person coming. And this was just a child.  
  
Suddenly, he realized he was the same size as the girl. He looked at his body. After that, he decided this had to be a dream. He was in the body of a child.  
  
~So, what do you think? Should I continue? Tell me in a REVIEW! I'm sorry this chapter is this short, but it's just an introduction. 


	2. Meeting some people

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,WOW! After just one day, I got 8 reviews already! I guess I'll continue then! But first, I want to thank these reviewers!"  
  
To neocat-HP-420: Thank you! You're the first who reviewed my story! You really made my day!  
  
To Miss Marauder: I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!  
  
To Winged Goddess Rogue: Cool name! I'll keep updating if I get enough reviews!  
  
To Slicer: Thank you for your suggestion! I think I know what you mean and I'll try to do something about it!  
  
To Sailorxtc: I'll continue! Thanx for the review!  
  
To Ghosty: I'm very happy to get reviews like that! Thank you very much!  
  
To Kayle Rosemary: I'll try not to disappoint you with the coming chapters!  
  
To CC: Thank you for the hint, I'll try to develop the story more, but, I'm not sure if I can do it, the story is very difficult to write.  
  
Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Well, here's the next chapter. . . I hope you like it!"  
  
Disclaimer: WHA HA HA!!! I own it all! (wakes up)  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
When Harry braught the white horse to the stables, he decided to wander around in this beautiful place. After a while, a man with strange, pointy ears walked over to him and said something in a very, very strange language. But, although he didn't know the language, he did understand it.  
  
,,Ah, Legolas. Long time, no see. I've heard you're going to council, too. Is that right?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Did everyone know his 'name' around here? Harry thought hard. Maybe this was his change to ask where this council was.  
  
,,Yes, the rumors you heard are true. But, silly as I am, I totally forgot where the council takes place."  
  
The man laughed.  
  
,,You didn't change at all since the last time we met. The council takes place near the House of Elrond. And do not tell me you don't know where that is. Oh, did you know that Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir of the throne of Gondor is going to the council, too? He hasn't been here since he was just a child. You've met him before, haven't you?"  
  
Harry had no idea where the man was talking about, but tried to remember everything this strange man said. House of Elrond. . . Aragorn. . . Weird names. . .  
  
,,Yes, I've met him before. He'll probably recognize me. I haven't been here for such a long time. . . I even forgot your name. Stupid, huh?"  
  
The man stared at him for a moment, then nearly laughed his head off.  
  
,,You don't recognize me? That's a good one! Of course you remember me! But, to make you happy, I'll play along with your joke. My. . . name. . . is. . . Glorfindel. Do you remember me now?"  
  
Harry pretended to laugh along with the 'man', or whatever he was.  
  
,,Oooohhh. . . Yes! Glorfindel! I remember you now. Are you going to the council, too? Maybe we can go together."  
  
The man shrugged. ,,Sure. Shall we go, then? The council will start about half an hour from now."  
  
Harry nodded. ,,Alright."  
  
The 'man' took Harry by the arm and dragged him along.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Legolas had no idea who this girl was, but he considered it would be the best if he acted like nothing strange happened.  
  
,,I'm fine, thank you. So. . . Did you want to say something to me?"  
  
The girl looked at him more worried then she did before.  
  
,,But. . . I thought we would see each other right here. Ron will be here in a minute."  
  
Legolas tried to look like he completely understood what she was talking about.  
  
,,I'm sorry. I was just lost in my own thoughts, and I lost it for a minute. Of course I remembered. So, when do you think Ron will be here?"  
  
The girl looked a little more relaxed. ,,Oh, knowing Ron, he probably got himself into trouble." She giggled. ,,He's such a troublemaker."  
  
On that moment, they hear a voice coming from the door. ,,Who are you calling a trouble-maker?"  
  
The girl turned around, with a grin on her face. ,,You. Who else?"  
  
The boy, probably named Ron, ignored the girl and turned to Legolas. ,,So, shall we do our homework, then? Snape was really in a bad mood yesterday, so he gave a lot of homework."  
  
Legolas didn't know who the heck Snape was, but he nodded. ,,Okay."  
  
And with that, he started the strangest homework he had ever done.  
  
~So, what do you think? When you got any ideas, I'd be happy to read them! Review please! 


	3. A Lost Memory of Things He Never Knew

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Okay. This chapter. . . is going to be much more fun than the previous ones! Just sit back and enjoy! Oh yeah, I decided I'll write one world in one chapter, from now on. So, this chapter will be Harry in Middle-Earth and the next chapter coming up will be Legolas on Hogwards!"  
  
To Deirdre of the Sorrows: Let me explain this to you. When you come in a new body, you automaticly speak the 'Common Language' in that world. But, Harry can't understand Elvish (yet)! That's because: Elvish isn't the 'Common Language' in Middle-Earth. Does that explain enough? Anyway, thanks for writing such a long review!  
  
To Miss Marauder: It's so sweet you like it! It makes me really happy!  
  
To katie: You think my fic is cute? Well, thank you!  
  
To Winged Goddess Rogue: Yay! This is one of the best names I've ever seen! And thank you for the review! Poor Legolas. . . making homework about things he doesn't know! Anyway, when you want Legolas, you'll have to wait 'till the next chapter!  
  
To Bridges over de Dwarswetering: Your reviews always make me laugh! I really hope you like this chapter, too! See ya again at school!  
  
To Ari: I'm happy you like the story! Your stories, poems, etc, are very good, too. Keep up the good work!  
  
Dislaimer: Sad enough, I don't own anything! (Boo-hoo. . .)  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~  
  
Harry walked after Glorfindel. How detailed this dream was! Glorfindel was still talking to him but he wasn't really listening. Suddenly, he saw his 'own' reflection in one of the windows they were walking past. Harry's mouth fell open when he stared to the window. That couldn't be his reflection! Because he saw a grown-up man with blond, long hair. When he looked better, he saw he had pointy ears, too. He looked a lot like Glorfindel. But, how could that be? He noticed Glorfindel, waiting for him a few meters in front of him and looking pretty worried.  
  
,,Legolas, tell me. What's wrong? Legolas???"  
  
Harry thought about this crazy dream he was in. First, he was in a place he hadn't seen in his whole life, and then he discovered he had the looks of a grown-up 'man'.  
  
Then suddenly, it hit him. This wasn't a dream. That was the only 'realistic' explanation for everything he had seen the past 30 minutes.  
  
On that moment, panic overpowered him. The last thing he heard was Glorfindel, yelling his new name. Then everything turned black.  
  
~ * ~  
  
When Harry woke up, he saw he was alone. He lay in a soft bed that felt like feathers. He looked at his body. Now he knew it was true. This was the most horrible thing he ever felt. Real fear, combinated with the feeling of the unknown. He shivered.  
  
Somebody entered the room. Legolas looked up. This man looked like Glorfindel and him, too. Only this man had brown, long hair instead of blond. But the pointy ears were present.  
  
Man with brown hair (while sitting down on a chair next to the bed): ,,Hello Legolas. How do you feel?"  
  
Harry felt like he could trust this man.  
  
,,I'm feeling. . . strange."  
  
The man nodded understanding. ,,I see. Is there something you would like to tell me?"  
  
Harry realised this man knew. This man knew he wasn't. . . Legolas.  
  
,,Yes, there is something I would really like to tell you. I'm not Legolas. I'm not from here. I have no idea where I am. Do you know?"  
  
The man stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded slowly. ,,If you're not Legolas. . . What then is your name?"  
  
,,Harry."  
  
The man looked confused. ,,Hairy?"  
  
Harry smiled amused. ,,No. . . Harry. And what about you?"  
  
,,My name is Elrond."  
  
Elrond wondered what he had to do with Legolas. Harry noticed, and decided to put up another subject to talk about.  
  
,,I'm sorry and maybe it will sound a bit rude, but, what are you exactly?"  
  
Elrond looked more worried than before. ,,You don't know what I am? I'm the same as you."  
  
,,But. . . what am I?"  
  
Elrond now knew this was seriously wrong. He sighed.  
  
,,You're an Elf, Legolas. And so am I."  
  
,,An ELF???"  
  
Harry immediatly got some flash-backs about Dobby the house-elf. He knew he didn't look like that, and neither did Elrond.  
  
On that moment, Glorfindel bursted into the room, accompanied by a man with dark hair.  
  
,,Legolas, are you allright? Man, you got me worried. You've been unconcious for two hours!"  
  
Elrond noticed that Harry was getting pretty uncomfortable. He quickly made up something, hoping Harry would play along with the story.  
  
,,Glorfindel, I've got to say this to you. I think Legolas has lost his memory. He hardly remembers anything."  
  
Glorfindel was stunned. ,,Lost his memory? Can't be! Not Legolas."  
  
He walked up to Harry. ,,Legolas, do you remember me?"  
  
Harry nodded. ,,Yes. You're Glorfindel, right?"  
  
Glorfindel looked relieved. ,,Good."  
  
The man with dark hair that had stayed in the background for a while, came to sit next to Harry. ,,I'm not expecting you to, but, do you know who I am?"  
  
Harry shaked his head. ,,I'm so sorry, but I don't."  
  
,,I am Aragorn."  
  
Elrond got up from his chair and asked Harry: ,,Legolas, I think you should rest. We better go."  
  
Glorfindel looked very disappointed. ,,So he won't be able to go to the council?"  
  
,,No, he won't." Elrond's voice sounded very certain.  
  
Maybe it was because of Glorfindel's sad face. Or perhaps he just wanted to be cross, but Harry said something that would change his future.  
  
,,I think I am."  
  
~Tada! Like it? The next chapter will be Legolas on Hogwards! Please review! I like reviews. . . 


	4. Quidditch Problems

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Yeah! I'm back! Sorry it took this long, but I had to read the English 'Harry Potter'-book first. Don't think I don't know anything about Harry Potter now! I just hadn't read the English book, but the Dutch one. And I saw the movie once in English, but after that, I only saw it in Dutch. So I had to study first before I could write this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it!"  
  
To Reania: Okay! I'll continue! Don't you worry about that! : - D  
  
To Miss Marauder: You're actually reading this, aren't you? It surprises me someone actually likes this.  
  
To Elwood Penscottie: Don't mention it. I liked your story! I don't really feel sorry for Harry. . . I wish I was in Legolas' body. . . * sigh * Oh well. . .  
  
To Gami: It's just a fanfic! I'm not Tolkien! In this story, things are going the way I want them to. So if I want Glorfindel to act young and be friends with Legolas, so be it! And I KNOW Legolas was on the council to tell Elrond that Gollem escaped. So you don't have to tell me. But how should Harry know? I know there are a lot of grammar-mistakes in my stories, but that's because I'm from Holland. Okay? Thank you for writing such a long review.  
  
To The Christian Took: Thank you for reading the story and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, too!  
  
To Deirdre of the Sorrows: I like your name! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Appin Took: THANK YOU!!! You added me and my story to your favorites! I'm so happy! THANK YOU!!!  
  
To Ari: Yay! You reviewed again! I'll write more soon, but I'm really busy with my other stories, 'Lord of Parody' and 'Power Up!'. . . I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
  
To Kayle Rosemary: I'm glad you like it! I also read and saw both Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter! I'm happy to find someone who likes them both, too!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Yay! People who think my fics rock really make my day! Thank you! You made me a really happy girl!  
  
To Amanda Dewills: Thank you for you luck-wishes and I hope you like the upcoming chapters, too!  
  
Bulma Greenleaf: ,,So much reviews! That really makes me feel happy!"  
  
Disclaimer: (whining) Mommy. . . I want to own Harry Potter. . . I want to own Lord of the Rings. . .  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Legolas sighed. He had been on this 'potions-homework' for two whole hours now. And he didn't really knew what he had been doing at all! The only thing he could do is copying the Ron's homework.  
  
He knew Ron was a friend of him. In his thoughts, Legolas called Ron 'Nideawe', which meaned something like 'Red-haired one'. Finally, the work was finished.  
  
Ron threw his pen back on the table.  
  
,,Finally! Oh man, if Snape had given us more homework than this, it would be my dead. What about you, Harry?"  
  
Legolas had soon learned this children called him Harry.  
  
,,Yeah, the same here. So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
The girl, who was named Hermoine, seemed to know exactly what they were going to do.  
  
,,First, we're going to eat."  
  
Ron seemed to like the idea of food.  
  
,,Right! Well, what are we waiting for? I'm starving!"  
  
Legolas followed Ron and Hermoine to the 'Great Hall', as his friends called it.  
  
It was overwhelming. This Hall. . . It was so. . . magical. Thousands of candles, flowing in mid-air, lit the Hall. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Legolas looked up, seeing a black ceiling, dotted with stars. It was beautiful. Then he realised Hermoine and Ron were waiting for him. He quickly walked towards them.  
  
,,C'mon, what are you guys waiting for?"  
  
They sat down. After a while, the Great Hall was filled up by students, all wearing the same weird costume.  
  
Legolas shrank back when the plates filled with food. What kind of devilry was this? But when he saw that Ron, Hermoine and all the other children started to eat happily, he guessed it wouldn't hurt him if he ate something, too. He got himself some potatoes, carrots and some things he didn't knew.  
  
When he tasted it, it wasn't too bad. After they were all full, and done eating, the students started to go away again.  
  
Legolas just rose from his seat when two boys, apparently a identical twin, came to his side.  
  
,,Hi Harry! We've heard you're in the Quidditch-team! Congratulations! Are you going to the training tonight, too? At least, we do." One of the boys said. ,,You know, we're in the team, too! Fred and I are the Beaters. Well, see ya at the training!" And as quick as the boys had come, they were gone again.  
  
Legolas felt pretty confused. Quidditch? Beaters? What was that about? Was he supposed to go to a training tonight? Where?  
  
Ron smiled at him. ,,I bet you're looking forward to the training. Would you mind if I came with you? Maybe I can fly on your Nimbus Two Thousand? That would be so cool."  
  
Legolas had NO idea what Ron was talking about, but he knew this could be his chance to get to the 'Quidditch-training' anyway.  
  
,,Of course you can come! So, when do you suppose we should leave?"  
  
Ron thought for a moment and then said: ,,What about a quarter to seven?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. ,,A quarter to seven is fine."  
  
Time goes fast when you don't want it to, so before he knew, it was a quarter to seven. He followed Ron to the training-place, while wondering WHY he had to take a broom with him.  
  
They got to a stadium, where a few other children were. . . flying on their brooms???  
  
Legolas' jaw dropped as he stared at the flying brooms. Then he looked at his own broom. Was he supposed to do that, too???  
  
He handed the broom to Ron. ,,You go first."  
  
Ron looked a lot happier with the broom in his hands. ,,Cool! Thanks Harry!"  
  
,,Up!" He commanded the broom.  
  
And to the stunning surprise of Legolas, the broom flew right into the hand of Ron. Ron sat down on the broom, pushed off and. . . flew.  
  
It looked easy enough. After a while, Ron came down again and handed the broom back to Legolas again. ,,Well, you really should start training now."  
  
,,Right." Legolas really hoped he wouldn't fall off or something. He held his hand above the broom and said: ,,Up!" To his relief, the broom flew right into his hand. Carefully, he sat down on the broom.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath, and pushed off. . .  
  
~Wha ha ha! What will happen? You tell me! What should happen? Will he fall off his broom, or will he fly better than ever? Tell me what you think in a review!!! 


	5. A Fellowship has been formed

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Yeah! Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it!"  
  
To Deirdre of the Sorrows: Well, here's the update! I hope you like it! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Hi! Heheh. . . Sorry but you have to wait 'till the next chapter! This chapter will only be about Harry in Leggy's body!  
  
To Miss Marauder: Yay! You like it! Hooray! * dances around and confetti falls from ceiling * Anyway, I had a pretty good time thinking of Legolas on a broom, even though he doesn't look like Legolas! Tee-hee! Well, thank you for reviewing!  
  
To Pixael28: Thank you for reading and reviewing and I'm happy to hear you like it!  
  
To Amanda Dewills: Yay! I'm glad you like it! Don't cry. . . I'll continue soon!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Cool name. I'm glad you're happy to read my story! I hope you like this chapters and the chapters coming up! Keep reading and you'll find out everything!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know why you guys still need a disclaimer, because you know I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~  
  
So this is what they called 'The Council of Elrond'. It was quite impressive. All kind of weird people were there. Glorfindel sat down next to Harry and introduced everyone.  
  
,,And that's a Wizard. Most people call him Gandalf the Grey. But the Elves call him Mithrandir. I don't know the little one next to Mithrandir. We'll learn who he is soon enough. Well, you already know Aragorn. The Elf next to Aragorn is called Figwit. There's a man from Gondor, I've heard he's called Boromir."  
  
Harry looked at Glorfindel when the Elf stopped talking. He hadn't introduced them all. He pointed at some really short men with beards. They reminded him of Hagrid, but then smaller. They looked pretty funny.  
  
,,What about them?"  
  
,,They're Dwarves."  
  
,,What are their names?"  
  
,,Well, I don't know. I don't care, either."  
  
,,Oh. Okay."  
  
Glorfindel obviously didn't like Dwarves. And the Dwarves didn't like him either, because they were staring furiously at all the Elves that were walking past.  
  
The atmosphere was a little tense, especially when Elrond walked up to the middle of the Council, and started to speak.  
  
,,Greetings, strangers from distant lands, friends of old. We're here to decide the fate of many. Frodo, bring forth the Ring."  
  
The little guy next to Mithrandir or Gandalf, rose from his chair and laid a small object on the little pedestal. Then Frodo sat back on his chair, exchanging looks with Mithrandir.  
  
,,It's a gift." The man named Boromir said. ,,Why don't use this Ring?"  
  
Okay, so it was about a Ring. Glad to know that. Harry looked at the other guys at the Council. They were whispering to each other, and stared at Boromir, who just talked without noticing that.  
  
,,It's a gift to the enemies of Mordor!"  
  
Then Aragorn jumped in the scene. More impressive than ever, he said:  
  
,,No! You can't whield it! Nobody can!"  
  
Boromir looked ready to hit Aragorn. ,,And what does a Ranger know of this matters?"  
  
Harry felt a sudden anger coming up from inside. This man, didn't he know who Aragorn was?  
  
He rose from his chair as quick as possible, and tried to speak without saying something childish, that would spoil everything.  
  
,,He is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn. . . son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
When Harry started to talk, he had remembered the full name of Aragorn. He saw the others in the Council all stared at Aragorn and Boromir. Boromir looked pretty shocked.  
  
,,Aragorn? So this is Isildur's heir?"  
  
Harry did a wild guess, hoping it would be a right one. ,,And enter of the throne of Gondor."  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas, wondering how it could know that when he just lost his memory.  
  
,,Havo dad, Legolas." Harry didn't understand this, but sat down anyway.  
  
Boromir looked really pissed off now. ,,Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."  
  
Harry almost sighed of relief when Boromir sat down, looking very angry and giving Harry and Aragorn some death glares.  
  
Elrond spoke up again.  
  
,,You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."  
  
One of the Dwarves that Glorfindel hated so much, did what Harry thought.  
  
,,Well, what are we waiting for then?" The Dwarf jumped forwards as he hit the pedestral with his axe. Harry was sure he hit the Ring, and gasped when the Ring was still there, without even a scratch. How could this be? Maybe that Ring was protected by some spell. . . Nah. . . They probably didn't have any spells in this world. Just look at all those weapons. If there was any magic in this world, they all would carry wands. Harry had soon noticed that he and most of the other Elves, were carrying bows and arrows. He had two daggers, too. Was he supposed to fight with these things? Oh well, he was in trouble anyway.  
  
,,No Gimli, son of Gloin. The Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft that we here posses." Elrond said. ,,The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be destroyed."  
  
Mount Doom? That sounded really dangerous. Harry wondered who would go on a mission like that, just to destroy a Ring. Anyway, he pitied the one who would. He looked up when he noticed that Boromir had spoken up again.  
  
,,There's evil there that does not sleep. The evil eye is always watching. . ."  
  
Man, he didn't like Boromir at all. How was anyone supposed to go on a quest without getting him on his nerves all the time? Standing up for a second time, Harry said:  
  
,,Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said. The Ring must be destoyed!"  
  
,,And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"  
  
Harry looked aside, seeing Gimli who looked pretty angry. But that wasn't all what Gimli said:  
  
,,I would rather die, than seeing the Ring, in the hands of an Elf!"  
  
Now he had pushed too far. Elves were standing up and almost attacking Gimli. Luckily enough they weren't angry enough to really do that. Then he heard a small voice, saying:  
  
,,I'll take the Ring!"  
  
In one moment, all people fell silent and stared at the one who had spoken.  
  
It was Frodo. He looked so young, but Harry just knew he was older than he looked.  
  
Frodo repeated his sentence again.  
  
,,I will take the Ring. Though. . . I do not know the way."  
  
Harry was quite impressed by such brave words. Mithrandir promised Frodo he would go with him, and Aragorn was with them, too:  
  
,,You have my sword."  
  
Harry suddenly felt this was his destiny. He had to join them. He rose from his chair, walking up to Frodo.  
  
,,And you have my bow."  
  
Because that was what Elves were fighting with, wasn't it? Gimli the Dwarf appeared next to Harry, looking at him like: 'If you dare to say something about it. . .'  
  
Boromir also joined the group. Then, an other little man appeared from nowhere. Harry thought it was pretty funny, but Elrond looked not that happy. After the new little one had joined them, there was a cry from two pillars. Two little men were running to their group.  
  
,,Hey, we're coming, too! You gotta send us back all tied up in a bag if you want to stop us!"  
  
,,Yeah! You need people of intelligents in this sort of mission. . . quest. . . thing."  
  
Harry thought the two were hilarious. Elrond had made his decision.  
  
,,You shall be. . . the Fellowship of Ring."  
  
One of the little men laughed and said: ,,Great! Where are we going?" At that, everyone laughed.  
  
~Well, do you like it? I hope you're not mad at me because I didn't literally qoute every line. So I don't want any reviews about that, okay? Thank you. But I DO want a lot of reviews! Only then I will continue! 


	6. The flying truth

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hey people! Are y'all okay? I want to THANK everyone who reviewed my story and liked the story!"  
  
To Bridges over de Dwarswetering: Do you like it? Thanx! Well, see ya again!  
  
To Ari: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Your review sure gave me the courage to go on!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: And there's one of my favorite reviewers again! Yay! Hi! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm happy to hear you like it! Thank you!!!  
  
To aliss: Yeah, I think Legolas would be a better seeker than Harry. Thank you for sharing your thought with me!  
  
To Kayle Rosemary: Hi! 'Danke schön' for reviewing! Hey, I can speak a little bit of German! I hope you like the upcoming chapter! Auf Wiedersehen!  
  
To Miss Marauder: Poor Harry??? I think Harry is pretty lucky to find himself inside Legolas' body! Oh well. You must mean the situation Harry is in. Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
To Appin Took: Oh no! Not Frodo the chicken! Okay, okay, I'll continue! Just DON'T feed me to Frodo! ; - D  
  
To Elijah Wood LVR: I could write a story like that, but it's not very original to write other people's ideas. . . But it is a very good idea! I really like it! You should write it for yourself! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Lord of the Rings! But I DO own my own ideas like the Elvish names of Ron and Hermoine!  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
,,Right." Legolas really hoped he wouldn't fall off or something. He held his hand above the broom and said: ,,Up!" To his relief, the broom flew right into his hand. Carefully, he sat down on the broom.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath, and pushed off. . .  
  
He had never felt something like this. Air rushed through his hair and he had never felt this free. A happy smile appeared on his face. This was wonderful!  
  
The famous natural balance and Elvish grace that Elves have, comes from the Elven-soul, not from the body. So Legolas had no problem staying on his broom. He flew around the stadium a few time, feeling great. Was this what they called 'Quidditch'? If it was, he liked it!  
  
After he felt he had flew enough, he flew back to 'Nideawe' (Ron). Ron smiled at him.  
  
,,That was absolutely great! The training did work, didn't it? You're flying better than ever!"  
  
Legolas smiled back. ,,Thank you. Do you want to fly again?"  
  
While Nideawe was flying, Legolas sat down on the grass and had a moment of peace to think. Where was he? He had already seen the logo on his black robes. Hogwarts. . . Wierd name. . . He had the strange idea that this huge building was a school. There were a lot of students and while they were eating, he had seen several possible teachers. Maybe he could talk to one of them. But no, they wouldn't understand. If he wanted to talk with someone about his problem, he would have to trust Nideawe or the girl, Hermoine. Legolas had also given an Elvish name to Hermoine, 'Mahrwen', which ment 'clever child'. He had the feeling he could trust them both. He had to tell them. Legolas got up and called Nideawe (carefully not to say the Elvish name).  
  
,,Ron, would you come down for a minute?"  
  
When Nideawe heard him, he came down, landing next to Legolas.  
  
,,Yeah Harry, what's up?"  
  
,,I need to talk to you and Hermoine."  
  
Ron looked confused.  
  
,,But Harry. . . Is it that important? Shouldn't you train first?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. ,,No Ron. This is really very important. Where is Hermoine?"  
  
,,Probably in the library. You could have guessed that for yourself."  
  
,,That's not true Ron. . . Oh well, let's go find Hermoine."  
  
Legolas walked back to Hogwarts, and Ron followed, looking worried.  
  
As expected, they found Mahrwen in the library. She looked up, looking quite frustrated.  
  
,,What's the matter with you guys, just interrupting me from my very important homework?"  
  
Nideawe looked at Legolas, then spoke to Mahrwen:  
  
,,Hermoine, Harry needs to tell us something. Something important."  
  
Mahrwen looked at Legolas. When she saw his face, she immediatly got up from her chair.  
  
,,Come, we need to get somewhere peaceful and quiet." She grabbed Legolas' arm and dragged him along, followed by Nideawe. She even forgot to take her books with her.  
  
They got into the common room through the living portrait of a woman in a pink dress. Nideawe said some sort of password ('Quidditch-stadium'). Before the portrait swung forward, the fat woman in the pink dress stared at Legolas. While swinging forward, Legolas could hear her saying: ,,Strange. . ." And he decided to talk to her someday. The portrait revealed a round hole in the wall. After climbing through that hole, they reached the common room. Nideawe and Mahrwen sat down on some chairs, and looked at Legolas.  
  
Now that the moment of truth had come, Legolas did not know how to start. He slowly sat down.  
  
,,Before I tell you this, you two must promise not to say this to anyone, okay?" He continued when they both nodded. ,,I'm not Harry."  
  
~How will Ron and Hermoine react? Wha ha ha! Evil me! If you want to know, you'll have to wait two chapters! The next chapter will be about Harry in Legolas' body! Before you decide to leave, submit a review! Thank you! 


	7. The journey begins here

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi everyone! Thank you very much for the sweet reviews!"  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: I love your reviews! They're so sweet! Thank you!  
  
To Miss Marauder: Aww, thank you! Thank you for reviewing! Bye bye!  
  
To Kuja: I would include a Legolas-hitting-Draco-with-an-arrow scene, but unfortunatly, Legolas doesn't have his bow and arrows in this world. But Draco will be hurt, don't worry. (Don't get me wrong, I love Draco)  
  
To Reania: Okay, I'll continue!!! : - D Well, bye bye and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
To Priny: Well, what can I say? Think what you want. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To goaway: Yeah, I know the Evil-mom-says-to-clean-up-room scene. Oh well, enjoy the next chapter!  
  
To Huinesoron: Did I say I was going to do something horrible to Hermoine? I won't, don't worry. But thank you for your kind concern, and thank you for reading and reviewing!!!  
  
To Kayle Rosemary: Guten Tag! I'm glad you like the chapter! Thank you for reviewing! Tschuss!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
When Harry talked to Elrond after the Council, he heard the Fellowship was going to leave in a couple of days. That way, every member of the Fellowship had enough time to prepare their journey. Aragorn was willing to give Harry a couple of lessons in handeling his bow and arrows.  
  
Aragorn told him that Legolas was the best archer he knew, so Harry had to be able to handle a bow properly. After two days of training, Harry was able to almost hit he bull's eye. Almost.  
  
Aragorn was pretty satisfied. I mean, it wasn't possible to learn shooting with bow and arrows in a couple of days.  
  
After that, a few lessons 'controlling daggers' followed. Actually, Harry first had the feeling this was going to be very easy. But once they started, it turned out to be very difficult. After the training had been completed, Harry had several cuts in his hand, just from grabbing the wrong side of one of this daggers. But he didn't care, because he soon noticed that Elves heal much quicker than normal men.  
  
Then, the Fellowship's time to leave had come. Harry was dressed in typical Elven-clothes. A dark green tunic, gray leggings and tanned shoes. And last of all, a moss- colored cloak which would keep him warm and dry in all forms of weather, Aragorn had told him. All of his clothes were made by the Elves and somehow felt trusted.  
  
But before they left, Mithrandir came to Harry and asked him if he could have a talk with him. Harry agreed.  
  
They sat down somewhere, and Harry looked at Mithrandir, wondering what he was about to say.  
  
,,Legolas, how do you feel?"  
  
Harry had the feeling this was going to be a repeat of the talk with Elrond. Mithrandir was probably thinking Legolas had gone crazy. Harry decided to act very normal.  
  
,,A bit nervous. With that important journey in front of us, who isn't?"  
  
Mithrandir nodded. ,,I understand. I heard you got some extra training from Aragorn."  
  
Harry blinked. How did he know? Harry had thought the training was secret.  
  
Mithrandir laughed when he saw Harry's face.  
  
,,Don't worry, Legolas. Mind if I still call you Legolas? Lord Elrond has told me everything."  
  
,,Oh. And. . ."  
  
,,And I wanted you to know that I know the truth. So when you need to talk to someone about. . . well, about what the rest doesn't know, I'm here for you. I heard you're only a boy in your own world, is that right?"  
  
Harry nodded. ,,I'm eleven years."  
  
,,And now you're in a body that's over 2000 years old."  
  
Harry smiled. ,,It's okay. Aragorn taught me how to handle my bow and daggers, so I guess I'll be allright."  
  
Mithrandir smiled, too. ,,As long as you don't lose your hope, you'll be fine."  
  
They both got up.  
  
,,Well, it's time to go I guess. Shall we go to the others?"  
  
,,That would be a very good idea."  
  
They walked to the others, and after a few minutes, they left Rivendell.  
  
Harry was glad Mithrandir had told him. He felt more confident than before.  
  
Let the journey begin!  
  
~Yeah, the journey begins! What can I say? You already know what I'm going to say, don't you? ALL REVIEW AND I PROMISE I'LL CONTINUE!!! Please read my other stories, too! Thank you! 


	8. Problems are on the way

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi people, sorry for the late update. I had some problems with my computer. . . Well, here's the next chapter, I hope y'all like it!"  
  
To Miss Marauder: Sorry the last chapter was a little short, but my imagination left me for a moment. So this chapter will be longer and I sure hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Huinesoron: Thanks for the sweet review. I really liked it. I'm double blessed! : - D! Tee-hee! Hermoine will be very clever, brave and nice! Well, I hope you like the next chapter!  
  
To Celebrindal: THANK YOU for adding me to your favorites. That was VERY nice! Your idea is very funny, if I get the chance, I'll use it. Enjoy the upcoming chapter! Thanx!  
  
To Ari: Yay! You're reviewing! Thank you! Here's the next chapter!  
  
To Bridges over de Dwarswetering: You'll know what Ron and Hermoine are going to say after this chapter! Oh well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: You shouldn't be sorry for writing a long review! I LOVE long reviews! They really make my day! So when you want to write long reviews, be my guest! Thanks for reviewing and I promise Legolas will meet Draco!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Yay! I got the posters! Thank you very much! I already answered the e-mail! This chapter is indeed about Legolas in Harry's body! Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
To Kayle Rosemary: I'll try to write longer chapters. As soon as I get more inspiration. Or something. Danke schön for reviewing! Bye bye!  
  
To Syenya: Hey, if you think I'm a slow writer, that's okay. But you don't have to tell me in a review! I cry when I get negative reviews. . . Oh well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
To Caelestis: Oh, how nice! Thank you! I'm glad to hear you like the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings, Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I. . . I own nothing. . .  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
,,Before I tell you this, you two must promise not to say this to anyone, okay?" Legolas continued when they both nodded.  
  
,,I'm not Harry."  
  
After he said that, Nideawe began to laugh a bit like a maniac, but stopped after he saw Legolas' face. Mahrwen just looked at him thoughtful, then said:  
  
,,But. . . if this isn't a joke, who ARE you?"  
  
Legolas was so glad she asked.  
  
,,I am Legolas Greenleaf, Crown Prince of Mirkwood Forest, Guardian of the Realm of Free Elven-People of Middle-Earth and I was born three thousand years ago, before the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. I am also an Ally of the Rohirrim and of Gondor. You can call me Legolas. I'm in the wrong body, I have no idea where I am, and actually, I was hoping you two could help me."  
  
If it was possible for a human mind to be overload with information, this would certainly have done the job. Ron's jaw dropped, and Hermoine gasped. Legolas hoped he did the right thing telling them.  
  
Nideawe slowly nodded.  
  
,,Ooo-kaay. . . So. . . What are you doing in Harry's body?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. ,,I have no idea. When I woke up this morning, I was in this body. I didn't do it on purpose. I would do ANYTHING to get my old body back."  
  
Now Mahrwen spoke up again.  
  
,,Sorry, but I'm not familiar with the name Mirkwood Forest, I have no idea where I can find Middle-Earth and I've no idea where Gondor is. Can you explain please?"  
  
Legolas smiled. She is a very smart girl indeed.  
  
,,I figured out that it's a different world from this. This is a magical world, isn't it? Can't you just. . . get me back to my own world with some of your magic? Or something?"  
  
Ron was beginning to look a bit green around his nose. But he was curious, too.  
  
,,What did you look like in your other body?"  
  
,,Well, I had blond, long hair. Pointy ears, blue eyes. In short, I was an Elf."  
  
Mahrwen jumped from her chair. ,,An ELF??? That's so totally cool? Are you serious? I've read about Elves in 'Mystical Creatures and their History'! Do you speak Elvish? C'mon, say something in Elvish! Please?"  
  
Legolas smiled. ,,Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya."  
  
Mahrwen smiled back happily.  
  
,,That sounds beautiful! What does it mean?"  
  
,,May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky."  
  
Mahrwen looked ready to cry of excitement.  
  
,,You really ARE an Elf!! Ron, c'mon, say something!"  
  
Nideawe didn't know what to say.  
  
,,Well. . . Hi."  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
,,Is that all you can say? When you didn't know I was somebody else yet, you talked a lot more!"  
  
Nideawe blushed.  
  
,,This is just so. . . different. What do you want us to do? Should we warn Dumbledore?"  
  
,,Dumbledore?"  
  
,,The Headmaster."  
  
,,Oh. No, don't tell him. I don't want to go through all kind of tests and researches. And I don't want you two to get into trouble. I only wanted to ask you if you can help me following these lessons. I don't know anything about these businesses yet! Could you teach me some things about this world? I'll try to be a good student."  
  
Mahrwen seemed to like the idea of teaching someone. And Ron was willing to help him, too.  
  
,,Thank you so much, mellyn nin."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The following days were very instructive. But Legolas learnt fast and Nideawe and Mahrwen were good teachers and helped him everywhere they could.  
  
But there was one thing. Or actually one person. And that was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Legolas met him on the second day he was on Hogwarts.  
  
Legolas was walking to the next lesson (Potions) when he passed a boy with blond hair, a pale skin and blue eyes. Legolas didn't really notice him untill someone suddenly pushed him in the back very hard. Legolas fell, but since he had the spirit of an Elf, he hit the ground in a shoulder roll and was on his feet again in an instant. Immediatly turning around to see the one who had pushed him.  
  
The blond-haired boy was standing there with two bigger boys beside him, acting like guards.  
  
Legolas frowned. ,,What was that for?"  
  
The blond boy laughed.  
  
,,What's the matter, Potty? Scared to fight me?"  
  
Well, if that's what he wanted. . . He could get it. He was about to attack the boy, when Nideawe stopped him.  
  
,,Harry, I mean. . . Oh well. We'll get in trouble if we're going to attack Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy and his two sidekicks were laughing like maniacs.  
  
,,Has your mother told you not to fight, Weasley? Oh well, words don't cost anything, do they? 'Cause if they did, your family would be broke after saying 'hello'!"  
  
Legolas had just about enough. This boy had irritated him for long enough now. Legolas wasn't really violent, but insulting his friends was just too much.  
  
Within two seconds he had kicked Malfoy in the stomach with a cool jumping kick (yay!). Malfoy fell on the ground with a surprised expression on his face.  
  
The 'bodyguards' tried to hit Legolas in the face, but he ducked and did some very cool karate-moves. The other students who were standing around the fight, gasped when the boys fell on the ground. Legolas had defeated the three boys withing ten seconds.  
  
,,POTTER!!!"  
  
Legolas heard Nideawe gasp and he saw a man with black, greasy hair stamping towards him. Pointing to Legolas he said:  
  
,,You. Go. Away. To. Dumbledore. Now."  
  
~That's it for today! Sorry again for the late update! Like I said, I had problems with my computer. It was not my fault. Did you like this chapter? Tell me in a review please!!! 


	9. Suspicions

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi everyone! You guys seem to like the last chapter! I'm happy to hear that! Sorry for the LATE update, but I had other very important things to do. Well, I don't know what I'm waiting for, so I'll just thank the reviewers and continue!"  
  
To Huinesoron: Hi! Thank you very much for reviewing! Is it just me or is everybody hating Draco Malfoy? I've read your story 'Pancakes' and it's SOOO funny! You have to continue with that WONDERFUL story as soon as possible, okay?  
  
To LilyRain: Yay! I'm glad to hear you're beginning to like the story! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
To Miss Marauder: Yay! Go Legolas, go Legolas! (dances like cheerleader, then realises what she's doing) Oops. Sorry. Anyway! Thank you for reading and reviewing! : )  
  
To slytherin-cool: Yes! Slytherin is COOL!!! I wish I were in Slytherin. . . With Draco. . . Oh well, thank you for reviewing and I'm glad to hear you like the story! Bye bye!  
  
To cathy: No, I don't think Hermoine will end up in Middle-Earth. . . But it sure is a good idea! Thank you!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Wanneer Power Up weer aan de beurt is, zal hij ge- update worden! Tot dan zal je het jammer genoeg moeten doen met de rest van m'n verhalen! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
To TheSilverLady: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like it! Well, bye bye!  
  
To punky: I'll think of something to solve the mystery later in the story! Thank you for letting me know! And of course, thank you for adding me to your favorites! That really made my day!  
  
To BaByJoHnisMINE: I'm happy! You like it! Yay! It's nice to hear you also liked the LOTR-parts! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
To Appin Took: Yay! I can see it all now. . . Legolas jumping kicks. . . YAY!!!  
  
To Celebrindal: Aw, your review was cute! Thank you for reviewing and I'm VERY glad you like it! : )  
  
To magicchick: Yes, everyone is in love with Leggie. But Merry and Pippin are cute, too! And I'm not from Germany, but from Holland. I don't speak very much German either. . .  
  
To evil1: Well, here´s the new chapter! I hope you like it! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
To Amanda Dewills: That is a VERY good point you have! I will add this soon! And thank you for the compliments! : )  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: Oh, THANK YOU!!! Especially the JK Rowling- compliment! It totally made my day! Thank you! Yay! I'm so happy! Thanx again! And again! And again!  
  
To Kayle Rosemary: I'm glad to hear you like my ideas! It took some time to think up this story! Oh well, thank you VERY much for reading and reviewing! THANX!!!  
  
To Katy999: Yay! You like the story, too! I got so many happy reviews! Yay! Thank you!  
  
To Syenya: Well, glad to hear you're eager to read the next chapter! Thank you!  
  
To Artemis: Thank you for the hint! I really didn't know that 'mellyn nin'- thing! And if you look in chapter 8, I've already changed it! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!  
  
To k.brandybuck: Yay! I'm glad to hear you like the story! Thank you for reading and reviewing!!!  
  
To kayla: You actually cheered for Legolas? OMG! That's so cool! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
To Elwood Penscottie: Yay! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you'll continue your story soon, I love it! Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: This is said at least 834 times now. I. . . don't. . . own. . . anything.  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Harry looked around and felt wonderful. Just look at the view! It was beautiful! And to his surprise, he could still see Rivendell! But Rivendell was already so far away! When he asked Aragorn, the Man looked at him slightly surprised, sighed, and told Harry:  
  
,,That's because you're an Elf, Legolas. Don't you remember? Elves have better eyes than Men, Dwarfs, Hobbits, or anything."  
  
Harry smiled. How lucky he was to be in this body! He would NEVER forget this feeling. But aside his better eyes, he noticed some differences between him and the other members of the Fellowship.  
  
He had more energy. When the others were tired, Harry felt like he could go on for hours. When the others were walking slow because they were tired, Harry felt like running.  
  
But his hearing was improved, too. He could follow the little chats that the other members of the Fellowship had, even if he didn't really wanted to. Now he knew that Elves and Dwarves hated eachother, he had heard Gimli talking about him like he was less than a toilet seat. Whenever Harry was near, the Dwarf looked at him with eyes full of hate. Or maybe even fear.  
  
When they were resting on the top of one of the mountains, Harry wasn't tired at all. The other members of the Fellowship sat around, some trained to get more skilled with swords. Harry, bored as he was, ran around to lose some of his energy. On a certain moment he jumped on one of the rocks that were near and enjoyed the view for a moment. How far his eyes could see! It still surprised him.  
  
He was just looking at the beautiful view, when he saw something that worried him. Hundreds of strange 'birds' that were moving towards the Fellowship very fast. He looked around to the others. Gandalf didn't pay attention, Gimli was talking to the Wizard. Harry slowly began to panic. Something in him told him that the birds weren't very nice and innocent.  
  
But what if the birds were completely innocent? He didn't want to warn the Fellowship for things that were not dangerous at all. They would certainly think that he had gone crazy by then. What did he had to do?  
  
Then he gathered himself. Think, Harry, THINK. You're a Wizard, perhaps you KNOW what those creatures are. But no matter how hard Harry thought, he couldn't identified the strange creatures. He was about to say something to the others when Aragorn noticed the strange birds/bats/or . . .whatever.  
  
,,Everyone run for cover! Crebain from Duland!"  
  
Harry just runned and hid behind some rocks. But it actually was too late. The 'birds' had already seen the Fellowship. The creatures turned around and flew away, out of sight.  
  
One by one, the members of the Fellowship came out of their hidingplaces. Boromir looked angry when he turned to Harry.  
  
,,You were looking that way. You have seen them all the time, haven't you?"  
  
Harry stared at Boromir. He had to admit, it was pretty logical for such a negative person to think that way. Harry didn't like him at all. Lucky for him, Gandalf saw that Harry was in trouble, and distracted the Fellowship by saying something else.  
  
,,Well, anyhow, they have spotted us. They now know which way we're going. So we have no choice but to go over the cold and high mountain Caradhras. It will be a difficult climb, but I have no doubts about the strength of the Fellowship. Together we will climb that mountains."  
  
The Fellowship nodded obediently as they followed the Wizard.  
  
Boromir still stared at Harry.  
  
~BLA!!! That's it for today! Tell me what you think in a REVIEW!!! Thank you! 


	10. A Heartbeat from Home

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,YEAH!!! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!"  
  
To Huinesoron: Sorry for the late updates! I'm working on that!  
  
To Miss Marauder: Yeah. . . To be an Elf. . . I would do almost ANYTHING!!!  
  
To Magicchick: Heheh. . . I'm glad you like it! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
To heather: Hey! I read your story and it's great! I really think you should continue soon!  
  
To Celebrindal: Yay! I'm always happy after I've read a review coming from you! Yay!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: I've read the story of your best friend! It's great! Well, thanx for reviewing!  
  
To Amanda Dewills: Well, happy to hear you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
To Kuja: Well, here's the update! I hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
To greenleafgrl: Yes, I know I'm a VERY slow author. . . but ANYWAY!!! Here's the update!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Well, glad to hear you like it! I hope you'll like this chapter, too!  
  
To Lady Moon: * smiles * Your reviews are so funny! I hope you'll keep reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: * sobs * Don't own. . .  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *  
  
While walking through the corridors very slowly, Legolas wondered what he had to do now. Go to that Dumbledore-person. But where could he find him? Then he noticed he was in front of Gryffindor's common room. The lady on the portrait smiled to him sweetly.  
  
,,Hello."  
  
Legolas smiled back. ,,Hello." Then he remembered something.  
  
,,Can I ask you something?"  
  
The woman nodded. ,,Of course."  
  
,,Do you know me?"  
  
,,Of course I do. You're Harry Potter."  
  
Legolas shook his head. ,,No, no. Not like that. That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking if you KNOW me."  
  
The lady in pink dress stared at him for a moment. ,,I think I know what you mean. You're not yourself, are you?"  
  
Legolas nodded happily. ,,YES! That's what I mean! How can you see things like that?"  
  
Smiling again, the woman said: ,,We don't look at the outside, dear friend, we look at the heart inside. I can see you've got a wild and happy nature, longing for something. What is it that you're searching for?"  
  
Legolas looked at his feet. ,,I'm searching for a way out."  
  
,,A way out?"  
  
Legolas got the feeling she didn't understand him. He didn't feel like talking with her anymore.  
  
,,Can you tell me where I can find professor Dumbledore?"  
  
After the woman had told him the way, Legolas walked until he was out of sight.  
  
He sighed. What was the point in being here? He would do anything to walk through the forest of Mirkwood!  
  
He decided to go to that Dumbledore-guy. If he wouldn't, he would get a lot of troubles. He walked exactly the way the woman on the portrait had told him, and at a certain moment, he stood in front of a big statue of a golden eagle. Legolas wondered what to do now. Was he supposed to find a secret doorway? Saying a password? Perhaps behind this statue?  
  
He walked to the statue, placing his hand on one of the wings.  
  
,,Please let me through. . ." He begged in Elvish.  
  
To his very surprise, the statue began to spin around slowly and stairs were revealed.  
  
Legolas walked up the stairs, seeing a door at the end. He knocked, but when no one responded, he opened the door.  
  
This was the strangest room he'd ever seen. Hundreds of strange things were standing there.  
  
Legolas couldn't ignore his curiousity burning inside, and walked to one of the objects. It was a cauldron, filled with a strange liquid substance.  
  
He leaned forward. His curiousity seemed to take control of him as he reached to the substance with his hand.  
  
Then, he touched it.  
  
Immediatly, he felt like sinking into a dream. . .  
  
~ * ~  
  
Mirkwood! Legolas looked around happily. How could this be? He was standing in the forest of Mirkwood! He let out a cry of happiness and climbed into one of the trees.  
  
,,I've missed this place. . ." He whispered in Elvish.  
  
* We've missed you, too. * The trees seemed to answer.  
  
While climbing further through the trees, he felt happier than ever. How he had missed his home! Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
,,Harry. . ."  
  
Harry? He wasn't Harry. He was Legolas Greenleaf, from Mirkwood!  
  
Then, he fell out of the tree. At least, it felt like that. Because the next moment, he was back in the strange room of Dumbledore. There was an old man standing there looking at him. With the long grey beard, the man reminded him of Mithrandir.  
  
,,Mithrandir?"  
  
The old man smiled and shook his head.  
  
,,Are you professor Dumbledore?"  
  
,,Yes."  
  
,,Professor Snape send me here."  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *  
  
~Well, what do you think! Booyaka? Well, tell me in a review! 


	11. Brave Rescue

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi everyone! Here's a new chappie! I hope you like it. I'm in a huge writers block now, so don't expect too much of this chapter! Thank you and enjoy the chapter!"  
  
To heather: Well, here's the update! Thnx for reading and reviewing!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Hehehe... Did you really think he would be back in Mirkwood this easily? Well, we'll e-mail soon!  
  
To Miss Marauder: 'Booyaka' is just a word that one of the reviewers made up. And yes, Legolas is feeling quite homesick. Thnx for reviewing!  
  
To Huinesoron: Here's an update! Finally, I guess. I hope you'll continue your fic 'Pancakes!' soon, too. Oh, the cauldron-thing was the pensive from the 4th Harry Potter book.  
  
To Lady Moon: * smiles * Your reviews are funny! Well, thnx for reading and reviewing! Bye!  
  
To princess-Greenleaf-of-Mir: If I write a story, Elvish ALWAYS works. : )  
  
To aliss: Yep, you'll have to wait two chapters! WHA HA HA!!! I'm evil!  
  
To cori: Yes, this is Harry's first year. I guess. Thank you for reading my fic and reviewing it!  
  
To Frodo's Girl: I don't mind that you're weird, don't worry. I'm very weird myself. So, here's a new chapter!  
  
To Teigra: Yeah, I know the kind of fics that get lost as soon as you've found them. . . Thnx for reviewing!  
  
To azaelia sapphire: Hehehe. . . I'm a Glorfindel-fan, too. I'm happy to hear you like the story!  
  
To Amari Tinviel: Oh, hi Amanda Dewills! I like this name, too! Here's the update!  
  
To Dadaiiro: Thnx for all the reviews, Dadaiiro! I'm glad to hear you like it!  
  
To shiggity-shiggity: Well, I'm glad to hear you like it this much! Here's the update!  
  
To Furious Myst: Nice name! Thank you for the review and I hope you'll enjoy the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh. . . you want a disclaimer? Why? You know I don't own anything!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry felt more and more confident with this body. First, he had discovered that his sight and hearing had improved very much. And now that they were climbing the mountain called Caradhras, he noticed that everyone sank away in the deep snow. But not Harry. To his very surprise, he seemed to be light enough to walk on snow!  
  
He smiled as he walked past the whole Fellowship during one of the snowstorms. The coldness wasn't bothering him at all.  
  
Suddenly, he heard something. When he focused on the sound, he heard a voice. It sounded like the voice was saying some sort of spell. And it sounded evil. Very evil.  
  
Harry had decided to report everything he noticed, so he turned around to Gandalf.  
  
,,There's a foul voice over the air!" He said.  
  
Gandalf listened and yelled: ,,It's Saruman!!!"  
  
Now the others heard it, too.  
  
,,He's trying to bring down the mountain!!!" Aragorn warned Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf stood tall and tried to reverse the spell. But no matter how the Wizard tried, dark clouds kept gtting closer to Caradhras. Somehow Harry felt that Gandalf was a powerful Wizard, that you couldn't underestimate. But Harry had the feeling that in this case, he would be able to save the Fellowship.  
  
He ran towards Gandalf and shouted (he shouted because of the strong wind):  
  
,,Gandalf! Give me your staff! I want to try to save us!"  
  
Gandalf looked at him for one second, nodden and handed over his staff.  
  
With the staff in his hands, Harry hoped that this would work the same way as a wand.  
  
,,Averte fabula!"  
  
A blue light came from the top of the staff for a moment, and, to Harry's delight, the dark clouds stopped moving towards the mountain Caradhras, and started moving the opposite direction.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Saruman was about to congratulate himself with his victory on the Fellowship, when he saw the dark clouds coming his way. He stared at it for a moment, then realised that somehow, Gandalf had been able to reverse the spell. How??? He had known Gandalf for a very long time and knew his possibilities. Gandalf the Grey had not learned anything about this kind of magic!  
  
Saruman turned around and made his way off the tower, knowing that thunder would always strike the highest point. Two minutes after he left it, an enormous thunder stoke the black tower.  
  
But Saruman didn't care for the tower now. He had to have some answers!!! And the Palantir was the easiest way to get those.  
  
With his hand above his Seeingstone, he commanded it to show him the answer. But what he saw, didn't make any sense.  
  
What he saw, was a child with black hair and green eyes. The only thing where Saruman was sure of, that this was a human child. But what did a child in this time at a place as Caradhras??? These were questions impossible for the Palantir to answer. Quite frustrating, if you know you're a mighty White Wizard and your path cross the one of an unknown child that proves to be just as powerful as you.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Fellowship stared at Harry as he gave Gandalf back his staff.  
  
Gimli was the one who broke the silence. ,,YOU can deal with a powerfull Wizard as Saruman? How?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, so he made up something.  
  
,,As you might know, Master Dwarf, not many people know something about the magic that Elves can do. Because that is what you've seen just now. I hope you feel honored, because that's something you will not see often."  
  
Harry could see that Aragorn shook his head. Luckily enough, the Man said nothing and the Dwarf kept his mouth shut, too.  
  
Gandalf thought this had been taking long enough now and spoke up again.  
  
,,Anyway, I am very thankfull to you Legolas, we all owe you something. We were able to hold Saruman once, but he knows exactly where we are. Any suggestions where we must go now?"  
  
,,If somebody cares to hear my opinion, I'd say we go through the gap of Rohan." Boromir said.  
  
But Aragorn couldn't quite agree with this plan. ,,No, the gap of Rohan will take us too close to Isengard, and a second attack from Saruman is not something we can use."  
  
Boromir looked at Aragorn angry, but didn't say anything.  
  
Gimli spoke up. ,,Why now go through the mines of Moria? My cousin Balin will give us a royal welcome."  
  
Gandalf thought, but didn't seem to be able to decide. He sighed. ,,Let the Ringbearer decide."  
  
Harry had learned that Frodo, the strange little man with blue eyes, was the Ringbearer.  
  
They Fellowship looked at Frodo. The Hobbit stared at them for ten seconds, noticing how cold it was up here. In the Mines, it would be warm. Warm.  
  
,,We will go through the Mines!" Frodo decided.  
  
With a sigh, Gandalf spoke: ,,So we will."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
~I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for the LATE update. I was stuck in a writer's block and I couldn't find a way out. : )  
  
Well, it would be cool if you leave a REVIEW!!! 


	12. In Dumbledore's office

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi pplz! Here's the new chapter!"  
  
To Lady Moon: Yes, booyaka is your word. I thought it was a nice word so I used it. Can you forgive me? ; )  
  
To Miss Marauder: Ah yes, I've read the book, too! I finished it and I thought it was really good! A bit darker than the other books perhaps, but still very, very good! Thnx 4 reviewing!  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Well, I'm glad to hear you liked Harry's struggle against Saruman! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
To incurelf: Well, here's the new chappy, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
To ClayAikenLover: Oh no! Are you falling out of love with Orli??? How could such a thing happen? I don't know Clay Aiken, but I guess he's okay.  
  
To A PEACHS THEN IN: Well, thank you very much for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Uh-oh. I don't own it!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
,,Professor Snape send me here."  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat down and looked at Legolas.  
  
,,And why did Professor Snape send you?"  
  
,,Because I beat up Malfoy and his his sidekicks."  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward in slight surprise. ,,Did you use magic against Draco?"  
  
Legolas hesitated. ,,Well, no. I just used my fists."  
  
Dumbledore frowned a bit. ,,Ah. And what was the reason for doing so?"  
  
,,He challenged me into a fight, so I didn't disappoint him."  
  
Legolas noticed that the blue eyes of Dumbledore twinkled. He immediatly started to like the old man.  
  
,,I hope you understand that fighting in the corridors can't be ignored. You will serve detention next Wednesday with Professor Snape. I'll talk to Mr. Malfoy. What he did was wrong too. You can leave now, Harry."  
  
Legolas nodded and walked out Dumbledore's office. Lucky enough, he immediatly found the Potion-dungeon. He knocked on the door and stepped inside. All the students in the dungeon looked up from their cauldrons.  
  
,,Ah, Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you've decided to join us. Ten points from Gryffindor for being late."  
  
Legolas couldn't believe it. ,,But Professor! You send me to Professor Dumbledore yourself!"  
  
,,And another ten point for not going to your place at once."  
  
Legolas stared at Snape for one full second, then walked to the cauldron where Nideawe and Mahrwen were sitting. When he sat down beside them, he heard Professor Snape saying:  
  
,,Oh, Potter?"  
  
Legolas looked up at his Potion-teacher. ,,Yes, Professor?"  
  
,,Another thirty points from Gryffindor for fighting in the corridors."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but since Nideawe kicked him from behind the cauldron, he closed it again. Professor Snape ignored him from there and walked to the other side of the class.  
  
Mahrwen and Nideawe turned to Legolas.  
  
,,What happened, Harry?" asked Nideawe.  
  
Legolas told them what happened since Professor Snape send him to Dumbledore. He saw Nideawe and Mahrwen's jaws dropping when he told them what he had seen when he touched the liquid substance in the cauldron of Professor Dumbledore. Mahrwen immediatly concluded:  
  
,,That has to be a Pensieve. I read about them in-" Mahrwen stopped talking when she saw the expression on Nideawe's face. Nideawe turned round to Legolas again.  
  
,,So it was a Pensieve. And what did Dumbledore say when he got you out of that Pensieve?"  
  
,,Well, nothing really. I have detention with Snape on Wednesday. Hey, come to think of it, what happened to Malfoy?"  
  
Mahrwen told him. ,,After Snape send you away, he putted up quite a show. He lay there moaning on the ground, with his hand on his stomach. He's in the hospital wing now. And so are Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Legolas nodded and concentrated at his potion. In the days he was here in Hogwarts, he had learned that he was better in Potions than the normal Harry Potter. Mahrwen thought that the reason for that was that he had been an adult in Middle-Earth, and Harry Potter was just a child. Professor Snape had been forced to give him an 'A' twice now.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The next day, an owl delivered a short note to Legolas. This is what it said:  
  
'Harry, your detention will be at seven o'clock on Wednesday. Draco Malfoy will be there at the same time. Dumbledore.'  
  
Legolas looked up at Nideawe and Mahrwen, who were eager to hear what the note said.  
  
,,I have detention with Malfoy in Snape's dungeon on Wednesday."  
  
And at the shocked expressions on their faces, he could clearly see that wasn't exactly a good thing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~Hehe. . . So far for chapter 12! I finally read the fifth Harry Potter- book! Finally! I thought it was really good! Well, I have a request:  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	13. Strange Moods

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,And here's another chapter I've been able to write! Finally! Sorry for the huge waiting, but bla bla bla, busy, bla bla bla."  
  
To Kelly Neptunus: Yes, detention, I've experienced it only once, and that wasn't even my fault! Teachers are stupid. . .  
  
To azaelia sapphire: Ah! Mushrooms! * swallows down mushrooms in alarming speed * Well, if you won't send those ninja's to me, I will continue!  
  
To waterfairy-rose: Hi Ana! I've read your chapter and it was really good! Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
To Adam: Ah, well. . . thank you, I guess. Here's an update!  
  
To Delta T: Hn? Was that a compliment? I'm confused. Oh well. Thnx for reviewing, I guess.  
  
To Lady Moon3: Ah yes! I'd like a thousand definitions of booyaka! It's a cool word!  
  
To Dadaiiro: Ok, I agree, Hermione's and Ron's names are pretty weird. I don't remember why I made them up. . . Thank you very much for reading and reviewing this story!  
  
To Miss Marauder1: Nah, it's not my favorite book either. I like it though. Well, here's the new chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
To Senydegger: The detention will not be in this chapter, but in the next one. So you'll have to wait! * evil cackle * Wha ha ha. . .  
  
To LittleGinny15: Whoops! I didn't see that mistake! Thank you for telling!  
  
To Samus: Well, if you want some answers, you'll have to read the rest of the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I'll own Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter on the day that I'll stop loving Orlando Bloom! (which I'll never ever do)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
,,If I remember correctly, here is the entrance of Moria." Gandalf announced to the Fellowship.  
  
Harry looked at the wall Gandalf pointed at. When he looked closer, he could see lines forming some sort of drawing on the wall. He wondered what it meant. Fortunatly, Gandalf translated it soon enough.  
  
,,It reads: 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'"  
  
It was then when they suddenly heard Aragorn gasp.  
  
Harry turned around to the man, just like the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
,,What is it, Aragorn?" he asked while scanning the water, looking for any dangers.  
  
Aragorn seemed to need some time to gather himself, because he stared at the rest of the members of the Fellowship with his mouth half-open.  
  
,,I'm. . . just fine, really. Everything is just fine! Don't you worry about me!" the man said with a hesitating smile.  
  
Harry saw the other members exchanging worried looks, and he wondered about what could be wrong too. Aragorn had be very confident throughout the journey, but now he behaved pretty suspicious.  
  
The Fellowship turned to the entrance of Moria again, and tried to think of the right password.  
  
~ * ~  
  
In a short break, Gandalf asked Harry to sit down next to him and asked him, whispering:  
  
,,The thing you did on Caradhras was really amazing, Legolas. Do you think you can do the same sort of thing with the entrance, just to get it open?"  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment, then agreed.  
  
,,I will do anything to help you, Gandalf. But I'll need your staff, if you don't mind."  
  
Gandalf nodded and handed over his staff to Harry. Harry took the staff and walked up to the entrance, while the whole Fellowhship gathered around them.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and demanded:  
  
,,Alohomora!!!"  
  
Very slowly and with loud noises, the entrance of Moria opened before their eyes. The Fellowship cheered and sped inside. Harry noticed that Aragorn was eyeing him with a frown on his face. When Harry was about to say something to the man, he discovered that Gimli was talking to him.  
  
,,Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!"  
  
Harry was about to answer that he knew what a mine was very well, when he heard Boromir say:  
  
,,This is no mine. . . it's a tomb."  
  
It was then when Harry noticed the skeletons. They were rotting and covered in cobwebs. When Harry saw them, he feared that he would never sleep again.  
  
,,We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out fo here! Get out!!!" Boromir told the others hastily.  
  
Harry turned around and saw Aragorn, clearly frozen with fear. So Harry quickly ran to the man, and dragged him along.  
  
,,Come Aragorn! We don't have any time to hang around!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a wild scream, coming from Frodo.  
  
A octopus-like creature had somehow dragged the little man to the water, and was now trying to get him IN the water.  
  
The other Hobbits were already in action-mode and were calling desperatly for Aragorn, who seemed to be very frightened and utterly confused.  
  
Harry tried to get him into moving by grabbing the man by his shoulders and shaking him wildly.  
  
,,Aragorn! Don't just stand there!!! We need you NOW!!! Help Frodo!"  
  
But Aragorn merely stared at Harry.  
  
,,Why should I?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~Oh no! What is wrong with Aragorn? Hehe. . . I know what's wrong, but I'm NOT going to tell you guys! WHA HAHA!!  
  
So, ehm. . . leave a review!!! 


	14. Strange detention

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Yes, you've seen it right, a new update is finally here. I'm such a slow writer I just keep repeating: 'sorry for the late update'. . . But! Let's not think about that now! The update's here, so enjoy reading it!"  
  
I've written this on a computer without internet, so no 'thank-you- reviewers' today. Sorry!  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, blah. This just doesn't sound right. Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings don't belong to me. *sobs*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
,,I think you missed a spot, Potter." Professor Snape pointed out.  
  
Legolas sighed and tried not to look too murderous. The detention had been horrible so far. He looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind Snape, looking extremely happy. Of course, the boy hadn't been doing anything in the whole detention. After complaining his back hurt, Snape had allowed him to watch Legolas cleaning the whole dungeon by himself.  
  
On that moment, Neville came walking into the dungeon.  
  
,,Professor Snape, sir?"  
  
Snape turned around and snapped: ,,What now?"  
  
Neville winced and said with a small voice:  
  
,,Professor Dumbledore asks if you can come and see him now, sir."  
  
Snape nodded and turned to Legolas.  
  
,,When I get back here, I want this whole dungeon to be spotless, Potter. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
,,Yes, sir." Legolas said, looking as innocent as possible.  
  
When Snape slammed the door behind him, Legolas looked up at Malfoy. The blond boy was sitting on Snape's desk now, carelessely looking through the notes of the Potion-teacher. Apparently, he had just found something amusing. The boy looked at Legolas and spoke:  
  
,,Oh look Potter, here are the marks of the whole class. My, my. . . I see you've actually got yourself a decent mark. Not nearly as good as mine, of course, but still. . . I someone asked me, you wouldn't deserve such a grade."  
  
While speaking, Draco wrote down another mark. ,,There, all better." Obviously, he had changed Legolas' mark into a much lower one.  
  
Legolas sighed, irritated. ,,You better change that back now, Malfoy."  
  
The Slytherin-boy pulled up an eyebrow. ,,Is that a threat, Potter? Professor Snape won't be very pleased if he heard that."  
  
Legolas stared at him. ,,If you go on like that a little longer, you won't be able to tell Professor Snape at all." While speaking, he pulled out his wand.  
  
Draco sneered. ,,Ah, Potty wants to fight. Try me. I bet you wouldn't dare to really curse me anyway."  
  
Legolas thought about this. Of course he'd really love to hurt that bloody Draco Malfoy, he couldn't do it. He didn't know enough spells to do so.  
  
,,You know I can hurt you without a wand too."  
  
,,Yes, I bet Muggle-fighting's really something for you. Low and weak. You won't be able to do that again, Potter."  
  
With amazing speed, Draco Malfoy pulled out his wand and yelled:  
  
,,Expelliarmus!" Legolas felt his wand fly out his hand. He didn't even try to make a run after it, but dodged the other spells Malfoy cast at him and eventually reached the blond boy.  
  
With his left hand, Legolas pushed Draco against the wall, and held his right hand against the Slytherin's throat. Malfoy's wand fell on the floor.  
  
Legolas leaned forwards.  
  
,,So what do you say about a man-to-man fight? Without wands?" He stared in his opponent's grey eyes, but in them, he saw only confusion, no fear.  
  
The next moment, Draco pushed Legolas off him with both his hands. But instead of running away, he tackled his arch-enemy. Completely taken by surprise, Legolas wasn't able to struggle, and the next moment, he was lying on the ground, with Malfoy standing right next to him.  
  
,,Now what is THIS all about?" A voice suddenly came from the door.  
  
Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway, looking quite surprised. Legolas quickly got up and Draco Malfoy was obviously trying to do the wide-eyed-innocent-look.  
  
Professor Dumbledore calmly looked from Legolas to Draco and back.  
  
,,Will you please explain yourselves?"  
  
Legolas nodded. ,,I was almost finished cleaning the dungeons when he decided to change my marks for Potions." He pointed to Malfoy while saying this.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but Legolas interrupted him.  
  
,,Then I said he'd better change it back, but he wouldn't. He eventually disarmed me, then I attacked him."  
  
Draco spoke up, his voice sounding calm and serious. ,,Sorry, but all I can remember is being attacked by you. All I could do was defending myself."  
  
Professor Snape stepped forwards. ,,If I can give my opinion, Headmaster, I'd say Potter is making up a story."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Five minutes later, Legolas stamped through the corridors, on his way to Gryffindor's common room. He was thoroughly pissed off. Malfoy got away with it again, and he had detention the whole week. In Snape's dungeons again. He was about to say the password to enter the common room, when he heard someone calling him.  
  
,,Hey, you! Please wait for me!"  
  
To Legolas' very surprise, it was Draco Malfoy who came running towards him. When the pale boy reached him, he seemed to hesitate.  
  
,,Ehm. . . Yeah. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Legolas suspiciously eyed Malfoy. ,,What is it then?"  
  
Draco made a wide gesture around him, making clear that he was going to ask him about Hogwarts itself.  
  
,,What is this place?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~Well, I guess most of you already know what's happening. But for the ones who still don't know, I'm not going to say it!  
  
Actually, I want to ask you a small favor. There's a 'most-popular-teacher' contest at my school, and my favorite teacher was doing very well. But! There's this other teacher who's bribing his students into voting for him! Now this guy's on the first place! Now, since I'm a ff.net author, I have the power to try and make my readers vote for him. It's very easy to vote on the internet, and it will take only one minute at the most. It's a Dutch site, so I'll just describe what buttons you have to push. : p  
  
Go to the site www.leraarvanhetjaar.tk . Click on 'Stem' (Which means 'vote' in Dutch) Select the name 'N. van der Pas' Scroll down the page. Click on 'stem op deze leraar!' or something like that. You've voted for my favorite teacher! May chocolate brownies rain upon you! Thanks! 


	15. Deadly rescue

Bulma Greenleaf: ,,EEK!" runs away from angry reviewers Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for now updating!!! I'm really really really sorry!!! Here's the next update!!!"  
  
To star estrella: Hehe. I don't even know that. I think I must think of a solution for that problem one day... Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
To KEEGAN: Thank you! I will continue, don't worry. But there is a chance that it will take another century before you're able to read the next chapter... : S  
  
To Kata Malfoy: Oooohhh. . . I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner!! But I was busy, and the reviewers reviewed another story of mine more, so. . . but here's the update, I hope you like it!  
  
To Savvy-113: OMG! Thank you for the HUGE compliment!!! You really made my day!!! Here's the next chapter, sorry that it took so long for me to update!  
  
To eruve tinwen: I'll keep writing, but there's no guarantee how long it'll take for me to update! But I WILL keep going!!!  
  
To cyberchick: Whoa, you read the whole story in one day?! I'm so glad you like it!!!  
  
To SeleneaD: Thank you for voting for my teacher, but alas, he didn't win. . . He did get on the second place though! Which is good! Thank you for reviewing too! I'm glad you like it!  
  
To AppleJuiceMaster: Oh, you're not lazy, I am. Just check out how long it took me to get one update done! : S  
  
To Samus: Oh, the favorite-teacher-contest is over now, and my favorite didn't win. . . But did get on the second place! So that's still good. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and sorry that it took so long for me to update!  
  
To AzSapphire: Yeah you're smart! Glad you like it! Don't eat me for not reviewing earlier!!! I'm really trying!  
  
To panthergirl: Well, I hope you like this chapter, and thank you very much for reviewing!!!  
  
To Firestar: Yay! I'm glad you like my story! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
To Remus Is Mine: YAY! You like my story! Sorry for the late update, but here it is anyway.  
  
To girl shadow: I'm feeling so guilty for updating this late. . . I hope you'll still read it!  
  
To Hiril Moon: Heehee, glad you like it so much! Thanks very much for reviewing!  
  
To SamIsMyHero: Hahahaha, you're totally right!!! I liked your review, thanks!  
  
To Rylee Smith: Oh! That's an interesting idea! I might actually consider doing that!!! Thnx!  
  
To Slytherin-Wolf: Thank you for voting for my favorite teacher! He didn't win though. . . He got on the second place. . . Which is also very good!!! Thnx for reviewing too!  
  
To Jeanne2: OMG!!! Thank you for the compliment!!! Reviewers like you totally make my day! I won't abandon this fic, but there is a chance that it will take some time for me to update. . . And thank you for voting for my teacher!!!  
  
To Willow26: Yes, that's indeed the thing that happened!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To sab: Thank you!!! I hope you like the next chapter!  
  
To hye em yes: Yeah, I know, and I'm VERY sorry! I'm so lazy. . . and I've been on a holiday to the Czech Republic, and I've been very busy with school. . . Sorry sorry sorry! I hope you'll still read this chappie!!!  
  
To Eglantine: I don't know if anyone else will be switching. . . I guess you'll notice when I do! Thanks very much for reviewing!  
  
To Elfie-chan: Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing too! That hasn't been said before!   
  
To Wind Wanderer: Thank you! I'm glad you find it interesting, I will do everything that is in my power to keep it that way!   
  
To Nerwen Elendil: Yeah I'm sorry for the 'okay'-term, but this is my story and I write it the way I want to. I hope you still like the next chapter, and thank you for pointing out your problem!  
  
To Shelina Aquastar: Whoa! Someone told you to read this story?! Who was it? I'm so curious!! And I'm feeling happy too!!! YAY!  
  
To Tari5: Yay! Gimme gimme the box of gummy worms! : D  
  
To Lady Alionae: Oh my god, I'm so terribly sorry for not updating! I didn't realise it has been that long. . . I was busy and on a holiday. . . and I'm awfully lazy too. . . But here's the update! I really hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter and/or Lord of the Rings. I wish I did. And I'm to lazy on the moment to think of an original and funny disclaimer.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -  
  
,,Aragorn! Don't just stand there!!! We need you NOW!!! Help Frodo!"  
  
But Aragorn merely stared at Harry.  
  
,,Why should I?"  
  
Harry was so utterly surprised, that he did the first thing that came to his mind. He stepped forwards and hit Aragorn on his left cheek with his flat hand.  
  
,,Get yourself together, Aragorn! They need your help!"  
  
Then Harry turned around, grabbed his knives and ran into the water. There, he managed to rescue Sam from one of the tentacles attacking him. Next, he jumped towards the octopus-like creature itself, dodged a few more tentacles coming at him and tried to stab the beast.  
  
Unfortunately for him, one of the many tentacles had made it's way to his legs and now wrapped itself around them. Before he knew what happened, he was pulled upside-down, just like Frodo. He screamed in horror, seeing that the terrible monster was certainly planning on eating him. The rest of the Fellowship was giving everything they could to rescue him and the Hobbit, except for Aragorn. Or so he thought.  
  
On a moment that Harry was not too busy with screaming and pulling faces of pure horror, he suddenly saw Aragorn running towards Gandalf, who was fighting four tentacles at the same time. Without asking or discussing anything, the man stretched his arms, got hold of Gandalf's staff and pulled the thing out of the wizard's hands.  
  
With an expression of a strange mixture of fear and determination, he wielded the staff and aimed towards the Watcher.  
  
Then Aragorn shouted:  
  
,,AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  
  
A flash of green light sprung from the point of the staff, and sped forwards, almost hitting Harry, who was so shocked that he forgot to scream. The spell finally reached the monster, immediately killing it. The tentacle holding Harry let go and he fell down in the water. When he reached the surface again, he saw Frodo climbing up the shore too.  
  
His blond, wet hair hung in front of his face when he stepped out of the water, but he didn't care about it. He marched straight towards Aragorn, grabbed the man by the collar, and brought his face very close to the man in front of him.  
  
,,How do you know one of the Unforgivables?! Tell me right now!" He almost barked into the man's face.  
  
Aragorn was taken by surprise for a moment, but then recovered.  
  
,,How do YOU know of the Unforgivables?" He answered, definitely feeling smart.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
,,I just know a lot, okay? Now, I have a question for you. What's my name?"  
  
Aragorn immediately froze.  
  
,,Why should I answer such a ridiculous question?" The man tried.  
  
Harry swiftly drew one of his daggers, bringing it close to the man's throat.  
  
,,Speak! If you don't know my name, then you're someone else! Who are you?!"  
  
The rest of the Fellowship had been looking in a shocked silence, but when Harry started to threaten Aragorn, Gandalf interrupted the Elf.  
  
,,What are you suggesting, Legolas?"  
  
Harry stared into Aragorn's eyes. ,,There's someone else in Aragorn's body. And I know I don't like the one who replaced Aragorn's soul. You better say who you are, or I will cut your throat!"  
  
Apparently, he had said it threatening enough, because Aragorn almost fainted with fear.  
  
,,Okay, okay!!! Please don't hurt me! My name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
As fast as Harry had grabbed the man by the collar at first, he pushed him away in disgust at the same speed.  
  
,,Málfoy?!"  
  
Draco eyed Harry suspiciously. Then his eyes suddenly widened.  
  
,,Pótter?!"  
  
When Harry didn't argue with that statement, Draco slowly nodded.  
  
,,Now I remember. . . You were acting all strange during the classes and detention. Whoever is in your body now, he's a better fighter than you."  
  
Harry suddenly remembered the reason for suspecting Aragorn in the first place.  
  
,,But. . . You used an Unforgivable! I knew it! I always knew it! You're a Death-Eater in heart and soul!"  
  
Draco just looked plain grouchy. ,,Don't be such a wimp, Potter. I saved your ass there. And that after you hit me in the face."  
  
Harry smiled. ,,Yeah, and you know what? I felt great doing that."  
  
Then he remembered that the whole Fellowship was watching them, and it looked if though their jaws weren't able to drop any lower. Boromir was the first to recover, and demanded:  
  
,,Can ANYONE explain what's the deal here?!"  
  
Harry's brain ran an overdrive to come up with a logical explanation.  
  
,,Hehehehe. . . Don't worry, Boromir. We're just role-playing. Before we left from Rivendell, Aragorn and I talked about the journey to come, and decided that we should do some role-playing on the way for some relaxation on the way to Mordor."  
  
While 'explaining' this, Harry silently cursed himself. This had sounded so much better inside his head! They would never take it!  
  
Eventually, it was Gimli saving them. He had been looking at the dead Watcher rather nervous, and offered the idea:  
  
,,Why don't we continue our journey if they're just role-playing! If we just stand here and look like tourists, we'll only draw attention to ourselves!"  
  
This was so true, that the whole Fellowship agreed. After all, 'Aragorn' had saved them all, and 'Legolas' had done his best too, so why not trust them?  
  
,,So will we still go through Moria, Gandalf?" Sam asked the wizard.  
  
The old man thought this over.  
  
,,I'd rather have another way than through Moria, but I think our fight with the Watcher has definitely drawn some attention to itself. Soon, creatures will come and have a look at what happened. We'd better get out of sight. We have no other choice but to hope that our presence in Moria will go unnoticed."  
  
While the Fellowship entered the mine, Harry took one moment to take Draco aside.  
  
,,Listen, we will talk more about the whole situation later. Until then, try to survive. The body you're in is very valuable. It has to be a king at the end of all this."  
  
Draco seemed to like the idea of becoming a king.  
  
,,Really? Well, that makes the fact that my hair stinks like hell seem a lot less important."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
,,I'm just hoping you can handle a sword. Because you're going to need it. A lot of people are counting on you."  
  
With that, Harry turned around and followed the rest, leaving Draco Malfoy with no choice but to follow him, scared and confused.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -  
  
That's about it for this chapter! I'm sorry for the late update (I can't say that enough), and don't forget to review!  
  
Oh, just one thing: Please don't review with the comment about the 'looking like tourists'-line of Sam. I know there are no real tourists in Middle- Earth. It just seemed like a nice comment there. So there.  
  
REVIEW! And I promise I'll continue. (I'm not saying how long thát will take)


End file.
